Opposites Attract
by glasgow.yehh
Summary: This is a typical guy meets girl story, but with a better twist. I've based my characters on the original pairings from twilight. : This is my first fanfic, so be nice! :L
1. Them

**Pretty odd, really. I mean, I know we have only been here a few weeks, but my strike of luck just keeps going! First, it was getting the dorms furthest away from campus -other people see that as a bad thing, but me and my friends don't like school, and it's a good excuse for being late if you were with a boy- then I got a hot teacher in my favourite class and now, learning that **_**three**_**, guys were starting late, and they were going to be living in **_**our **_**dorms, could possibly be the best thing to happen in my new college life.**

**Alice, Rose and I, were walking to chemistry -yeah, how ironic,- when we first saw**_** them**_**.**

'**Must be the new kids,' Rose commented quietly, but throatily, while Alice checked out their butts and I raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow in expectation. They were ****hot****. Like that bad-boy 'I'm fucking amazing' thing they had goin' on for themselves was a total turn on! There were three of them. One tall burly guy, well man, with dark messy, curly hair, and he was totally bangable. Then came the next. A tall, blonde with shaggy hair, but not Greek god long. Kinda' just grown out and hasn't gotten around to cutting it. I have to say, I'm no Alice, but he had a cute butt! Then there was **_**him**_**. I wanted to eat him. Literally. Tall, like really tall, with bronze coloured hair, that was messy along with his bad boy pants and old t-shirt that fit him oh so perfectly. Then I caught a whiff of him when he walked by. He stunk! It was that kind of old musty type of smell, mixed with the forest. Plus I swear he growled when we were in touching distance. Still, that doesn't make him any less hot so…**

'**Jeesh, they stink!' Alices tinkling voice broke through my inner babbling, and brought me back to the present.**

'**Yeah, they do,' I didn't want to add the fact that they were also majorly hot, until Rosalie stated the obvious.**

'**Fuck yeah they stank, but they were fucking **_**sexy.**_**' She said while looking back at the tall one, raising an eyebrow at his fixed stare.**

**By now we were in the chem labs. Unfortunately, I may add, but it was okay because Ms. Fulman was fully engrossed in a lecture on starch and bread, which made me realise I was starving. Jeez diets are hard! I didn't bother taking my earphones out, so I sat in my usual seat by the window down the back beside Rose, and bobbed along to David Guetta and Will. sing about fire on the dance floor. The good thing about Rose is that she knows when you aren't listening to her usual waffle and just shuts up, so I could concentrate better on the hottness of whatshisface. His hair was **_**wow**_**. He was so working that tousled, male model do, because it's pretty hard if you're ugly, and this guy definitely was**_** not**_** ugly. I just wanted to put my hands through his hair. Yet again, Rosalie broke through my mental tirade.**

'**Ahhhhh!' What the fuck?**

'**Did you break a nail Rose?' Alice asked a question that would normally be taken as a joke, but was extremely serious to Rose.**

'**No!' Rosalie hissed back at my other best friend.**

'**What then?' I was getting pretty fed up, until she just broke my streak of luck.**

'**We have P.E with the sex pistols.'**


	2. Gym

**My heart was literally pounding out of my skin as I approached the gym with my best friends. Hell! Who knows what's going to happen when we got in there? Well I sure knew one thing. It was gonna' stink. Shit! I only brought my shorts and tight camisole with me today for gym. Help me.**

'**C'mon Bella, time to get changed,' Rosalie's perfect façade cracked and I could hear how breathless she was.**

'**Where's Alice?'**

'**She's run off to find her gym clothes. She can't remember which set she took with her from her big locker.' Rose sighed.**

**We both knew how Alice was. She was a shopaholic. So for each gym class we have, she has something new to wear for it. I just wear my sweats or shorts and that's it.. But no, Alice has to be the most stylish everywhere! I laughed inwardly, and Rose shot me a 'you're definitely losing it' look.**

'**Bells, I can smell **_**them**_** from a fucking mile away! I wont be able to cope being stuck in here with them for an hour.' **

'**You're right.. Lets see if I can get us out of here. I can fake food poisoning?' I hadn't noticed Alice coming back or the class starting, so, I missed out on our teams being assigned for volleyball.**

'**Now Miss. Swan, yourself and your posse can pair up with Mr. Cullen and his for volleyball.' Mr. Mendelssohn told me.**

'**Yeah, whatever. Wait.. Who's this **_**Cullen **_**guy? We don't hav--' And as I realised what I was being told, a smooth, velvet voice broke through my sentence.**

'**Miss. Swan, **_**I**_** am Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you.**

* * *

**I stood there staring like a moron, long enough that he got a smug grin on his face. Just until I wiped it away.**

'**Oh it's only you three,' I was pretty good at keeping calm, and not letting my poker face crack. 'go get a volleyball.' I added quickly with a wink, and I heard a quick intake of breath from the three of them. I felt quite smug, until I actually realised that I had to go get changed into hot pants and a really tight tank top.**

**Me, Alice and Rose practically ran to the girls locker rooms.**

'**What the**_** fuck**_** is up with them? And, Bella you stood there staring like a Neanderthal!' Rosalie had to stop and start breathing again, 'That's why they got so smug, because they realised the impact they have on us!' She was still breathing hard when we left the gym, but stopped breathing completely when she seen who was outside waiting.**

**It was the tall burly looking one. This is so fucking weird! It was sooo obvious that she had the hots for this one. It was also pretty obvious who muscles here had the hots for.**

'**Hey baby, wanna' pair up with me for volleyball?' The big one said in a booming voice. What?! He doesn't even know her!**

'**Um no,' Rosalie replied in a sickly sweet voice. 'I'd rather not be crushed by those **_**big**_** muscles of yours. No thank you.' She strutted away gracefully, twitching her butt even more than usual, because she knew he was staring after her. And by god, was she right. He was almost drooling!**

'**If only he knew it would be the other way around,' Alice chimed in under her breath, knowing I was the only one that could here. At least, that's what we thought.**

* * *

**Coach ordered us to play volleyball for the rest of the hour, while he drooled over the papers he needed to grade.**

'**So, ladies. Want us to start, or will we not bother playing because it's pretty obvious who will win?' It was Cullen. I honestly could have stood there staring at him and listening to his voice. Then it clicked in my brain what he actually said. Fuck yeah we were gonna' play now! Ugh, I hate stuck up boys, no matter how hot they are. **

'**Hell yeah we're playing. Just don't be a sore loser. Thanks!' I threw my long dark hair back and bent down to get the ball that they left at our net. I stuck one leg out and left one straight so it was like I was going to tie the lace on my pastry's, but instead picked up the ball and lightly tossed it to the big one.**

'**Ladies first.' I quietly added, 'C'mon Rosalie. Alice. Lets give them something to talk about.'**

**We lined ourselves up on one side of the net and they did the same. Purposefully we stretched every muscle we could in front of them, while they discussed strategy, which we could hear every word of. But they kept stopping mid-sentence to see what we were doing. Rosalie was bending to the side, doing like a messed up star. Alice was bending over to touch her toes and I was currently doing the spits. Each of the guys were standing there gawking, their mouths popping open audibly.**

'**You girls ready?' The tall blonde one spoke finally, not taking his delicious eyes from Alice. When she answered he blushed delicately.**

'**I prefer the term **_**women.**_** The question is 'are **_**you **_**girls ready'?**

**When she saw his blush, she was about to apologise but as per usual Rosalie burst in.**

'**For fuck sake guys! Can we beat these and go home? We're going out tonight and remember being this hot takes preparation.'**

'**Aye aye to that!' The big one said. He must be the moron out of the three of them.**

'**Hey, big guy. Nobody invited you.' I was starting to get irritated about Edwards comment earlier, and I just wanted to beat their asses.**

'**Legs here will.' He added with a sly wink to Rosalie. I hadn't noticed what she had put on. She had a tight, shocking pink tank top that that stopped right where her bra did, so it was practically a belly top. Then she had tight cotton white shorts with an illuminous pink thong underneath, which she obviously meant to wear so it would be seen. Rosalie definitely is the most beautiful out of us all, with her long golden hair to her waist and a killer body with the three most important thing a girl needs: nice ass, big boobs and ultra long legs.**

**So we got started and it turned out that the guys were pretty good, but not as good as us because we had a little trick up our sleeve. Rosalie.**

**The game ended quickly on a draw, but even though neither of us lost we were pissed that we didn't win.**


	3. Ms Victorias Secret

'We should have fucking won! I don't understand how those beautiful bozos could even _compare_ to us.' Rosalie was giving us a post-match screaming. She's so competitive! A guy once dumped her because she was too demanding…. In bed.

We were getting our underwear and clothes out after our showers. All of us were seriously, and unattractively sweaty! Rose was still screaming at us from behind her customised pink shower curtain, and Alice was running around like a headless chicken looking for her pearl earrings.

I was about to take off my towel, when three boys walked into the showers. We couldn't see who it was from the steam, but I don't know how we didn't get the smell of them.

'What the hell are you girls getting up to in here? Is there a secret orgy going on?' Emmet, the big one, had a hopeful look on his face. While Jasper, the one with the beautiful eyes, had an uncomfortable look on his. Edward just looked smug, but there was something else in his eyes. Something dark, and I wanted badly to find out what that was.

Funniest thing was that they didn't realise it was us that was making all the noise, so when they saw three hot girls standing in micro towels and nothing else, it was like Christmas had come early.

'_GET OUT! GET OUT YOU FUCKING PERVERTS!'_

Alice was screeching at the top of her lungs, furious that they had the nerve! I was quite amused to be honest.. They were being totally obvious in what they were doing, and I didn't need Rosalie to tell me what they were going to do.

'Boys, you know that you're not allowed in here. You aren't stupid,' Haha yeah right. 'so there has to be a reason for your wandering in here? Would you be kind enough to share it with us?' I kept my voice flat and straight to the point, and it was impossible to read any other emotion apart boredom and impatience on my face. Edward didn't look so cocky -hehe, don't even get me started.-anymore, he looked unsure of himself, like this was his concoction and it was about to crumble in on him. Then he began speaking and it was as if I were imagining things because he sounded so damn sure of himself, with that little hint of cocky.

'Well, ladies, Emmet, Jasper and myself would like to know if you three would like to join us for a drink. Think of it as an apology for hammering you today.' His eyes twinkled darkly with that last sentence which left me feeling annoyed, charmed and flustered.

'No thanks boys, we already have plans. Thanks for the offer though.' Alice saved me and I closed my gaping mouth. They looked shocked. They must think that they're absofuckinglutely irresistible!

'Now scram, as we already said, we have plans and need to get ready. Out.'

'You're really saying no to me legs? To me?' Emmet couldn't get his head around the idea of rejection, and with a hint of reluctance, Rosalie put it into simpler English for him.

'Yes big guy, I am saying no to you. Nada. Nein. Noooope!' She looked exasperated and didn't seem to care that three grown men were standing in front of her, because she started to put on her underwear. When she had them on she took off the towel and towel dried her hair. I don't really blame her though. If I had her body I'd never put on clothes!

'Now you heard my small friend, out you boys go!' Rose practically shoved them out the door (still in just her underwear).

Me, Alice and Rosalie strolled to our dorm, at the end of campus.

Our sitting room is a mess, bottles of vodka on the counters, pizza boxes on the couch. The maids don't even go near our room anymore. I walked in a daze to my room, thinking of… his silky voice, and his shiny bronze hair. I don't mean to be vulgar but I really want to lick him.

To take my mind off Edward, and avoid the awful task of finding clothes, I decided to have a nice, warm bath, because the showers in the gym suck. Really, what the hell was I going to wear? Ugh! I'd love to just throw on my nice denim skinnies and a vintage tee, but Rosalie wouldn't have it.

So god damn tired, I dragged myself from my new best friend, the shower, to shave my legs. I was so unfocused that I cut myself at least three times. Alice came in while I was combing the bush that is my hair.

'Wow, Bella, attractive. Blood all over your legs, your hair a black mess and a towel half falling past your bellybutton.' She began laughing and I wanted to punch her. 'Wait! I need a picture of this!'

'Alice! Get the hell out or you will feel my rath!' I couldn't help but laugh. I sounded to old and ridiculous. But I just couldn't take myself out of this bad mood. From being so happy today, my hormones just dropped since those three asses walked into that gym.

There was no way Edward would ever go for a girl like me, not with Rosalie there anyway. I guess I had that kind of subtle beauty? Bid dark eyes, long dark hair, really pale. I do have clear skin though! Just then, there was a sharp knock at the door.

'Rose, can you get that?' No reply. Huh, she must be asleep. 'Alice?'

'Bella, I'm in the bath, answer the door!' She screamed through her bathroom to mine. I walked cautiously to the door, my hair dripping, make up down my face. Oh yeah, I was just in my underwear. Slowly, unsurely, I open our shittly locked door. Shit.

'Hello, Bella.' That voice, that face. Why is he doing this? I felt my face burning, I thought I was going to melt! Then I realise I'm half naked, and shut the door in his face.

'Uhhm, wait a sec! I have to put on something.'

'Oh, I don't think that's necessary.' He chuckled! Why, why, why? Even his laugh was seductive. I wanted to drown in it. As soon as I had sweats and a tank top on, I opened the door, my face reading confusion, his reading amusement.

'Well, why are you here?' I kept a hard edge to my voice, letting him know that his jokes were not humorous to me at all.

'Well, Ms. Victorias Secret, I just escaped from my brothers guitar hero tournament, and was wondering if you would like to take me up on my offer from earlier.' Again, he seemed so sure of himself, that I was like a toy, and I would do anything he said. Thank god I had one sliver of control because I was very close to becoming or doing anything he wanted.

'Yes well, I did already say that we had plans tonight. Sorry.' And I truly was sorry at that moment. I began to close the door like the bitch I was trying to be. But then something stopped the door. He had his foot in front of it, preventing it from closing.

'I don't take no for an answer, Miss Swan.' Boy he was persistent! 'Please?' And that shred of control was ripped to pieces.

'Fine! But this isn't a date, okay?'

That flash in his eye again.

'Oh most definitely not. I look forward to seeing you later, on our non-date.' Smug was written all over his face.

'Hmm, well lets hope you wont see me like this again.' My face was burning again, acknowledging the fact he saw me in a pink lace bra with matching panties.

'You wont hope that later.' He shot me a quick wink and a blinding smile, and trotted off towards his dorm, directly under me, I mean mine.


	4. Alices Vision

_**A.N: **__For Alice's POV, look up the other writer, MiseryRain. She's helping me. Hoping to do Edwards POV soon enough!! XD 3_

Wow. That was shocking. Not only was he eating away at my mental health, but he was also going to embarrass me so much that I was going to melt! Well, even if there is null chance of him choosing me, I might as well try. With that thought, I stumbled to my bedroom to find decent clothes. Lucky enough my black body-con skirt was back from the dry cleaners, and my backless peach top was too. Even if I wasn't doing this for him, I was going out later with Rose and Alice and I needed to look hot.

Make-up and hair done, clothes and heels on, I walked down to the fountain outside our building, where he said he'd be. Where did he even get my number? That's creepy. Oh well, it shows he's interested. Then I got a burst of hope, maybe he _is_ interested. But its best I don't get my hopes up.

But there he was, in a striking black pin stripe blazer and black slacks.

'Hey, I said this wasn't a date, why are you so dressed up?'

His answering smile was breathtaking. How can somebody be so beautiful?

'Why are you dressed up?' He retorted.

'Well as I already mentioned more than once, I'm meeting friends tonight.' Well I wouldn't call getting pissed and going home with a random guy 'meeting friends' but he didn't need to know the details.

'As a matter of fact, I'm meeting people too.' He looked amused again, like I was missing out on something and he found that funny. He started strolling away, and I was about to ask where he was going, when he turned around and said, 'Well, aren't you coming? You agreed to come out with me.'

'But where are we going?'

'It's a secret.' To be honest, I'd go anywhere he was.

* * *

He was leading me down towards the forest that surrounded campus. And then I got a weird, but hilarious thought. This is what rapists do! They like lead you down to the woods, get their bit then kill you. I need to see a shrink. But, being honest to myself, I wouldn't mind it in the slightest.

'How old are you, Bella?' He sounded genuinely curious, but when I answered '18', there was a layer of confirmation in his voice when he said, 'Hmm just as I thought.'

'How old are you….Edward?' Shit, I forgot his name!

'I am a very old 19.' He seemed reluctant to say his answer, unable to phrase it maybe.

'Hey, why did you ask me here?' We had stopped at this beautiful garden, with blooming white lilies, red roses and a small pond in the middle, with a canopy of trees hanging over it. He stood there staring at me, just looking, and my face began to burn again.

'I don't know you? I'm beginning to get a little freaked out.'

'Bella, you're different in some way, some way that I don't know. I've seen different before, but this, I've never encountered, but I'm thankful for tonight I will.' Is this beautiful creature crazy? What the hell is he talking about?

'Uh, I'm sorry, what?' I began stuttering and he began walking towards me, with his hand out as if to cradle my face. He bent his lips to mine, and I could see the abrupt transformation on his beautiful face. It became rigid, his jaw clenching, his fists held together so tight that his tendons were standing out. Then there was footsteps in the shadows behind us.

'Emmet? What are you doing here?'

'Edward, we need to talk. It's Jasper. He's in that dorm, with that girl.' Edwards oldest brother was giving him a hard look, telling him silently that he needed to go with him. Now.

Then they were walking, walking so fast even _I_ had to run to catch up. Before I knew it, we were at my dorm, Emmet kicking the door open.

The scene that welcomed me made me freeze on the spot. Alice was sitting on the couch opposite a trembling Jasper, a blank expression on her face that I knew only too well. Alice has visions. This is one of the times she was having one.

'Edward, what the fuck is wrong with Jasper?

'Emmet, get Jasper out of here. You two stay here, I mean it.' Edward sounded so emotionless, as if he just found out that somebody died. He didn't seem like somebody who was disobeyed much, he was really scary! While I was chatting away to myself, Alice came back to earth and the boys disappeared seriously fast. Then Alice was screaming.

'Bella! Bella! They're not huma--!' She stopped and looking into the future, her breath caught in her chest and she came back.

'Bella, we have to go!'

'What about Rose?'

'She'll be fine, now come on!'

What's making Alice behave this way? What happened in her vision that was so important, where are we going?

She was down the fire exit stairs in a flash, and I made a lithe jump down the two flights, unscathed but a bit breathless. In about a minute we were at the exact garden I was at 10 minutes ago with Edward before we were interrupted. I allowed myself to be annoyed. I could have made out with a seriously hot guy, but…

I cut myself off, because the next sight to greet me was a giant, golden wolf standing on all fours howling to the moon.


	5. Romeo's escape

'Well, there goes our night. Although, this could turn out to be more eventful then I thought.' I was talking to myself again. The four of us, Alice, Edward, Emmet and I, were standing in a circle with the wolf-Jasper in the centre. Alice was once again shrieking. 'What the hell?! What's going on? Where's Jasper?' She was hurling the questions at Emmet and Edward, looks of incredulity on their faces.

'This wasn't meant to happen! I didn't see this in my visi--!'

'See it in your what? Finish Alice!' Edward was practically barking the words at Alice, she couldn't seem to find an answer.

'In her visions. We answered your question, now answer ours!' I don't know where I got the strength to scream, but it just poured from my mouth.

'Answer me!' Just then I noticed that Edward had began shaking, tremors rolling off him in waves of heat and anger. I don't know what came over me, but I walked straight to him, and slapped him across the face, still screaming. He started laughing.

'Just like a leech to think it can get everything it wants. Not this fucking time!' Edward began to tremble again, only more violently this time. Then three things happened all at once. One, Edward had changed into a giant bronze wolf. Two Emmet began shaking, and soon enough he had changed too. Three, Jasper had lunged for Alice, pinning her down and tearing the skin on her cheek.

How I could think rationally I do not know, but I kicked Jasper in the stomach throwing him ten feet away from us, and grabbed Alice. We shot off for our dorms, to find Rosalie still in her coma-like sleep. Jeez, we should call her sleeping beauty.

I threw myself onto my bed, and Alice locked herself in her room. Neither of us spoke a word to each other. From my bedroom, I could hear howling and growls from the forest, which prevented me from sleeping. But that wasn't the only thing. Alice was screaming in her sleep, probably reliving the night, more vividly than she wanted to.

* * *

The morning came slowly but surely and I got no more than two hours sleep. My first two classes that morning was biology and English. Alice wasn't in my biology class but we had the same English lesson, and she didn't get up this morning. Maybe she did and she left early? I guess I had to wait till English.

I filled Rosalie in on last nights happenings just before class started and she got more pissed than I did when it actually happened.

'He called you a leech and you just walked away!? Fuck no, I'm not letting nofuckingbody call us leeches! How could you just walk away without putting up a fight!' She was so violent but she was still my sister.

'Rosalie! I already said I don't know how I did it. I wanted to hurt them but I knew that's what they wanted. They wanted a reason to hurt us! All werewolves do.'

Biology flew in, but English did not. When I walked in, Alice was in our usual seats, her face set in a stone cold expression, eyes glued to the row beside ours. I followed her eyes to find mine met with the stony face of Jasper Cullen. He began shaking again. He knew our secrets, and we knew his. This wouldn't be handled lightly, I thought to myself.

'Bella, Bella! Did you hear that?!' She was hyperventilating, nearly shaking like that mutt. 'The teacher just called me, and _Jasper_ to recite a Romeo and Juliet scene!'

'You're kidding right? Tell me your kidding!' I took a look at Jasper, he had his hands clenched tightly to one of the desks, the legs of it quivering with the pressure he was putting it under.

'Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan today please!' Mr. Bellamy was screaming from the top of the class, obviously realising that neither of them were paying the slightest amount of attention to him. The two of them, vampire and werewolf strode up to the stage barely in touching distance.

'Today, you two will be reciting the famous balcony scene, but we will be shortening it down, so only read the lines I highlighted.' Bellamy handed out two sheets of paper with black writing on each side, some coloured in shocking pink.

Jasper positioned himself in front of the stage, not standing on it though, with Alice looking confused wandering ten feet from him. And in that moment they were no longer sworn enemies, they were two star-crossed lovers, being held apart by their prejudices and it all fit together, their relationship.

'But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she.' He began staring at Alice, awestruck just standing there, looking. And then his eyes met hers, and she gasped and her breathing quickened. Then, inevitably his eyes travelled to the long angry cut that went from her temple to her jaw line. Jaspers head began shaking back and forth, as if trying to convince himself wrong of something.

Then, Jasper Cullen, like the dog he is, spat on the stage and made a hasty exit out of the silent English lecture room.


End file.
